Talk:Fanon Character Chat Room
Nine editors? Wow.... -[[User:Maddyfae|'Free Hugs']]''Voldemort will give you one.'' 20:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :We either need to cap it or watch the page with extreme caution... [[User:American che|'gallowsCalibrator']]{H3H3H3} 20:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I say watch it with extreme caution, that includes me too. I want to join, but i'll watch every edit to this page. :I agree with watching.. I want to join also, actually.... XD -[[User:Maddyfae|'Free Hugs']]''Voldemort will give you one.'' 01:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ...Wait...the page looks screwed up. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 20:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Make more! MAKE MORE PARTS MAKE MORE PARTS! It is so funny! Guys, i say remove the "random" part because it reminds me of RAWEFC too much. This was a triumph'' I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI 01:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC)'' But it is random.... -[[User:Maddyfae|'Free Hugs']]''Voldemort will give you one.'' 02:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) all charactors should have their own pages to enter this page. just a sug. This was a triumph'' I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI 02:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC)'' This was JUST a random chat thing! WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE IT SOME WAR THINGY? Now I'm probably gonna get blocked for making Violent Pages with Death being involved. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 06:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IDK, but it's like the war scene from Robot Riot, not like Iraq war. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 01:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Don't look at me, it wasn't my fault. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 01:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Who put it up for deletion? The war will be over in like 3 minutes(with steve) and we already went over the "too-many-users issue! entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''Awsome!]]User:Jisu Lee/To do List 03:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ...what's wrong with some violence and death? ...and it hasn't been real violence... And why would you get blocked for it? -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...]]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 00:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I edit? Can I edit the page? Dark Traveler (talk) 03:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Who's your OC? And no arthopods. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 03:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC)'' D. Ferb? Too evil, and we JUST got out of a war. So sorry, but someone less EVIL. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''Awsome!]]User:Jisu Lee/To do List 03:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ...You don't have to use an OC to edit.... -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...]]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 00:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh... The page looks messed up. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 18:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so does Phineas still know that Perry is an agent or not? Because if he doesn't, then I must find a new way to erase his memory, as the sappy Phinebella-ness is bothering me. I may be a Phinebella shipper, but I hate sappiness >.< -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 20:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Even though I am a Phinabella shipper, I'm so sick of these Phinabella fans acting like the kiss is the best thing ever. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 22:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. IMO, the best kiss was between Candace and Jeremy in "Summer Belongs to You". P&I4EVAH! Why couldn't the kiss have been a lie, like the cake? ikr. Quit being anoying (crazed) phinabella shippers!!! Kaky k 64 23:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but maybe you guys shouldn't make a big deal about it... Try keeping the chat under control instead of complaining, maybe. Sorry if that was rude at all...:( And now for the weather. THERE'S ROBOTS, PHIL, ROBOTS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! 23:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can My Character... Can my Character be in it this : Max Millers in The Chat ? ATSD Was Epic !!!!! 02:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) There's a character that is development by me right now. May I bring her in, or does she need a page first? -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 21:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone still comment here? Tpffan leave a message :D 23:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC)